


baby, it’s halloween (we can be anything)

by interstellarbeams



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Couples Costumes (kinda), F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Innuendo, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: JJ tags along with Kie as she goes costume shopping but she leaves the store with much more than she bargained for.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ Maybank & Kiara Carrera, JJ Maybank/Kiara Carrera
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	baby, it’s halloween (we can be anything)

**Author's Note:**

> For all the girl’s in the GC — Happy Halloween! So glad I finally finished this. 
> 
> Thanks to Lara and Jordan for all their help. Katie for the costume ideas and Tiffy for the title. Y’all are awesome! 🎃
> 
> Title from _Halloween_ by Phoebe Bridgers.
> 
> There’s probably mistakes cause it’s un-beta’d so they’re all mine. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕

“God, what is that smell?” Kie waved a hand in front of her nose as soon as they walked through the door. 

“Body odor, moth balls and sadness?”

“Really? I mean, I know this place isn’t _the_ best,” Kie whispered under her breath, when she noticed the employee at the register watching her. “But this is our only option.” 

“Not our only option. The Halloween blowout warehouse is like right down the road.” JJ argued because he could never let anything go and trust that she knew what she was talking about, or in this case, avoiding. 

“I already told you. I had a bad experience there as a kid. I physically can _not_ go in there.” 

“Have you even tried? I mean, it’s not like I didn’t notice you immediately veering into the left hand lane when you saw that giant blow up Grim Reaper out front of the store.” 

“I did not! I just— had to get around that blue Corolla. That guy was going thirty in a fifty-five.” 

JJ gave her a look which she chose to ignore as she wandered farther into the store and tried to breathe through her nose as little as possible. _Would it kill them to invest in an air freshener or two?_

“Do you even know what you’re looking for?” JJ asked as he followed her. 

The racks of costumes were a riot of color, patterns, and various textures — feathers, sequins and even some leather, which Kie was certainly not willing to consider. 

“I don’t know… something easy. I don’t want to be adjusting my costume all night. And please don’t mention saloon girl to me. I already said no.”

“Why not? Come on, Kie. You always shoot down my good ideas.” JJ whined, but she saw the glimmer of teasing in his eyes and chose to ignore him, _again_. 

JJ followed her around the store for a while as she searched through the racks. Finally, she tasked him to be useful and help carry the costumes she was thinking of trying on, while he filled her head with his constant chatter about the junker that he and John B had found and were fixing up. 

“Okay, I think I have some variety here.”

“God, _finally_. I thought my arms were about to fall off.”

“Oh, shut up. You work out and these are not that heavy.” 

“Easy for you to say,” JJ playfully staggered like he was losing his balance, “you’re not weighed down by twenty pounds of pleather, faux suede and corduroy.” 

Kie sucked her teeth before turning to face him. “What the hell do you know about corduroy?”

“Hey, I read that book back in school.”

“What book?” Kie crossed her arms over her chest, failing to miss the way JJ’s eyes immediately zeroed in on her cleavage. She should have felt weird about it, he was her best friend after all, but instead she felt a strange heat creep across the back of her neck, into her ears then move to her cheeks.

“Corduroy. You know, the one about the bear.”

“That still doesn’t explain how you know what corduroy is. You can’t tell the difference between jeans and khakis.”

“That’s really nice, Kie. Teasing me about my colorblindness.” JJ pinned her with a frank look, his clear blue eyes dark in the dim building. 

_You would think the owners would want it lit up so the shoppers could better see what they were looking at, but then, maybe that was why it wasn’t._ Kie shuddered at the thought. 

“I am not! I was just wondering.” She felt embarrassed now, turning her gaze away from where he stood, a few feet away from her. “Come on. Let’s just forget about it.” 

Kie blew out a harsh breath, out of relief or stress she wasn’t sure, before leading the way to the fitting rooms which didn’t even have doors, just curtained partitions. 

“This is just great.” She grumbled under her breath, eyeing the stack that JJ still held and wondering if she could get away with eyeballing for size. 

“Not a problem, Kie. I’ll guard the curtain for you. Besides, I think we’re like the only people here. It’ll be cool.” 

_Yeah, then I only have to worry about you and what you’re up to when I’m taking off my clothes_ , Kie thought to herself, but she didn’t want him to know she was thinking it so she took the costumes from him and ducked behind the rusty orange fabric. 

The mirror inside the cubicle was cracked and the light was even worse but she still kept one eye on the light coming in through the crack in the curtain as she pulled off her top and unzipped her jeans. Kie knew that JJ had seen her in multiple bikinis and that her underwear, in theory, wasn’t much different but it _felt_ different. And she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. The thought made her uncomfortable but also caused her heart to race and her palms to sweat. 

She'd be lying if she said that she hadn’t thought about it — fairly frequently, in fact. Any time she watched water droplets trickle across his skin after a dip in the ocean and wondered what his sun warmed skin would feel like against her lips if she followed those same trails. Waking up at the Chateau to the sight of his messy bedhead, wishing her fingers were the one that caused such a mussed look, that immediately sent her thoughts flying to them and tangled limbs under rumpled sheets. Watching him bite his lip as he concentrated, his brow furrowed as he stared down at an engine or focused on a Tik Tok she was forcing him to watch, and wishing her teeth were the ones that nibbled at his bottom lip. 

Kie jerked out of her stupor as the sound of the music suddenly started playing out of a speaker directly overhead. The scratchy, almost faraway sound made her think of the records her grandma liked to play when she had one too many glasses of rosé and was feeling reminiscent. 

“So… why did you pass up that Native American costume?” 

“I am not appropriating a culture for your general amusement and sexual gratification, JJ. You can forget about it.” Kie struggled into a tight blouse, cursing under her breath as she tried to zip up the matching skirt which apparently had a broken zipper. _Just great._

“Chill, Kie. It was just an idea.”

Kie dropped her arms to her sides, disappointment but also frustration making her feel irrationally irritated for a moment before she sighed and pulled off the skirt and moved onto the next costume. 

“I will not ‘chill.’ It’s wrong, insensitive and you should know better by now, especially during this modern era. And just so you know, indigenous is the more appropriate term.” She pushed back the curtain and faced JJ who lounged against the frame of the doorway.

“Oh, okay.” JJ rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. “Sorry. I know you’re just trying to make me a better person and I really appreciate it. I’m just not so good at remembering it sometimes.” 

“I get it. It’s not easy, that’s for sure, you just have to be more mindful about how you treat other people and their cultures.”

Judging by JJ’s rather bland expression — despite their discussion — she figured the pencil skirt and cardigan was not a good look. 

“Look, I’m sorry.” She spoke, when she was back behind the flimsy curtain, as she unbuttoned her cardigan and shook the sleeves down her arms. “I feel like I’m being really horrible company right now.”

“Nah, Kie, it’s fine. I’m used to your moods by now.”

“Excuse you.” She snatched the first thing that came to hand and pulled it over her head before marching back out of the fitting room. “I am not moody.” 

“Wow, Kie. I didn’t think baby pink was your color. This definitely proves it.”

“Shut up. Stop being a jackass.” 

“What?” JJ chuckled, one corner of his mouth lifting and she had to force herself to focus on anything but the dimple that was forming in his cheek.

She smoothed her hands down the skirt of the waitress costume that was probably too close for comfort, though her dad didn’t force his employees to wear uniforms. Besides, she didn’t have a pair of skates in order to pull off the 1950s diner concept. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Kie pushed back the curtain and peered at herself in the murky mirror. Even with the unclear surface she could tell JJ wasn’t lying, the pink dress did nothing for her complexion or her figure. “But that doesn’t mean I forgot what you said about me being moody.”

“Fine. You didn’t forget. Shit, Kie, I was just messing with you.” 

She pinned him with a look which he merely grinned at before she yanked the curtain closed again. 

“Don’t you have anything spicier in there? I mean, I know you’re not interested in playing to men and their objectification of women through sexy Halloween costumes but librarians and waitresses are definitely not it.”

“I’ll show you spicy.” Kie mumbled under her breath. 

She didn’t think JJ had seen the costume that she pulled on that time, it had been on the bottom of the pile and he hadn’t noticed as he got increasingly excited talking about what he had planned for the junker. 

_Good, I’ll show him just what he’s missing_ , Kie thought, not even pausing to consider just why she wanted to make him see. 

When she pushed the curtain open, he had his back turned, attention on a shelf peppered with glittering masquerade masks and cheap costume jewelry held together with hopes and old glue. 

JJ’s hand was resting on a necklace that looked a lot like the Heart of the Ocean from Titanic when she cleared her throat. 

“About time, I was about to come looking…” JJ trailed off as he turned around, the necklace he had been observing tumbling to the floor as he moved. “Oh, shit.”

He dropped to his knees to pick it up, and Kie couldn’t figure out why he hadn’t just bent to grab it, but she didn’t stop to think about it too hard. 

Giggling at him, she did a dramatic twirl, like she was wearing a skirt when in reality she was wearing a plain tank top and cargo pants.

“You— you— you look great. I mean, honestly, boo—“ She watched him swallow hard, his adam's apple bobbing, “and like… legs for days.” 

Normally, Kie was kind of grossed out by comments about her looks, like, she knew she was objectively good looking but she didn’t need some random pervy guys to comment on it, but JJ’s compliments were sincere and if she was being honest, they made her feel good.

“You think so?” 

“Yeah, I mean— damn!”

Kie glanced down, a warmth of pleasure filling her chest as JJ continued to stare, his mouth hanging open. She couldn’t imagine this look being the sexiest thing he had ever seen but maybe it was because she kind of looked like she was dressed as him. 

“You know, you already have some pants like this and boots, the tank is practically a given, so... why don’t we match?” 

“You want to match... with me? I mean, that’s flattering, I guess. But why would you want to match with me?”

“Seriously, you aren’t telling me you already have a costume picked out? You never plan for anything.”

“Well, no, I wasn’t gonna wear a costume.” JJ looked down to his boots and Kie felt chagrined. She hadn’t meant to embarrass him, she was trying to make this easy but of course it was hard.

“I want to match with you, okay?” She bit her lip, before glancing up at him through her eyelashes. “Isn’t it about time we did something about this thing between us?”

“What thing?” JJ brushed his bangs away from his forehead, his brow furrowed cutely. 

“You know…” Kie motioned, the space between their two bodies seemingly infinite as he stared at her, an indistinguishable look in his eyes.

“You know I really have no idea what you’re talking about, right?” 

Kie searched his face but she must have really misinterpreted his own interest in her. She tucked her hands into the pocket of her pants and took a step back, suddenly feeling unsure about her assumption that JJ liked her _in that way_.

“You really don’t know?” Kiara wasn’t sure why JJ was acting like he had no clue what she was talking about but she wasn’t willing to give up too easily. She cared too much. 

“Look, Kie, I don’t want to just assume here… you’re gonna have to fill me in. Just so I don’t make a jackass out of myself.” JJ shoved his hands in his pockets and it was her turn to become the bold one. 

“I like you, JJ. And I know we’re friends so, of course you like me too, but not like that… I think— well, I think I want to date you. You drive me crazy half the time, usually doing something that I’ve already warned you is a stupid idea, but then you drive me crazy in a different way too, like I want to kiss you and maybe, never stop.” 

“Never stop? Wouldn’t that be, like impossible?” He moved closer and she had to force herself to stand in place, to not back down in the face of the tension that was building between them.

“You know what I mean.” Kie dropped her hands to her sides in a huff, though her heartbeat sped up when she caught him glance at her lips. 

“You mean… like this.” He bent forward, his warm lips barely grazing hers before he pulled back. 

“Kinda like that.” Kiara found herself whispering as she lifted her hands to rest against his neck, fingers itching to delve into his hair but she held back as she looked into his eyes. 

A costume rental store was certainly not the most romantic place in the world, by at least it was different. _An interesting story to tell in the future_ , perhaps, Kiara thought, before her sensible thoughts flew out of her head.

“I think you missed the mark by just a bit.” She muttered against his lips, a gasp escaping her when his fingers tightened around her hips, as he pulled her closer. 

The weird operatic sounding music that played over the store’s speaker system faded as they got lost in each other. 

Kiara had never been the girly type who believed in romantic fireworks or meeting ‘the one’ but she’s been wrong before. Maybe those sparks behind her eyelids were some kind of weird symptom to a disease or maybe she’s never been kissed the right way before. All she knows is that it’s amazing and she never wants it to end — just like she had told JJ before.

She had been kissed before, of course, but JJ’s lips were the perfect mix of firm and pliant. The press of his chest against hers made her feel safe while the feelings he was evoking with the pressure of his lips awoke a wildness in her that had her fingers dragging him closer, almost as if she was possessed by some outward influence. 

“Excuse me, you can’t do that here. There are other customers.” A voice rudely interrupted but she ignored it, the need to breathe also dragged at her but she didn’t want the moment to end. 

“Ma’am, sir. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave if you don’t stop.” The annoying male voice continued and Kie blew out an annoyed breath as she pulled back from JJ. His eyes were dark with wanting, a pleasing sight if she was being honest, because she had caused it.

“Sorry. We just got carried away.” Kie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the employee’s stare making her uncomfortable despite the ending of their exhibitionist kiss. 

“Yeah. Won’t happen again.” JJ replied, as he ruffled a hand through his hair and tried not to look at her. 

“ _At least not here._ ” She heard him mumble, causing a leaping in her chest. _Definitely not normal._

Finally, the employee was satisfied and he walked away, leaving them alone.

JJ cleared his throat, the skin by his eyes wrinkling as he glanced over at her. “Couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, could you, Kie?”

“If I remember right, you were the one that kissed me first.” Kie twisted her fingers together in front of her but she couldn’t stop the pounding of her heart, just from the sight of his smile.

“Look, about the costumes... if you want to match, we’ll match. I just— I’m not sure I’m the best with relationships.” His expression was unsure and her heart twisted in her chest, because, _of course_ , JJ would be unsure about this. He’s been left behind so many times before, having to beg for love from the one person who was supposed to love him. She vowed then and there to remedy that. To remind him often, how much he deserved love and shouldn’t have to earn it. 

“That’s okay… the costumes are just the beginning, besides, we’ll work on it, _together_.” Kie nodded, a soft smile pulling at her lips as she watched his frown change into a smile, then a smirk. 

“ _Together_ , I like that. So… do you need some help changing?”

“I’m sure you would like that, but I’ve got it handled.”

“You sure?” JJ leaned his shoulder against the doorframe and she could feel the strength of his gaze as she turned to close the curtain.

“Yeah, besides, you might just get lucky later.” 

“Yeah?” JJ’s eyes traveled down her body and Kie felt a flush climb into her cheeks. It should have felt unusual to have him teasing her about ‘getting lucky’ but then they had just been interrupted macking on each other by a store employee so maybe it wasn’t as weird as it should have been. Besides, JJ had been coming on to her ever since she had hit puberty in seventh grade. This was pretty much par for the course. 

“You know we _have_ to go to Sarah and John B’s party, right? They’ll probably kick us out of the group if we don’t attend. It’s practically the only mandatory party of the year.” Kie added as she changed back into her regular clothes.

“Of course. JB will probably revoke our friendship cards or some bullshit, if we don’t show up.”

“Yeah, well, at least we have our costumes handled.” Kie lifted her purse strap over her head as she walked out of the cubicle, her chosen costume hanging over one arm. “Should I leave the rest behind? I mean, normally when you try on clothes there’s a return rack.”

“Nah, that dude deserves to have to work a little, especially after he interrupted us.” JJ shrugged, but she could see the vindictive twinkle in his eye. 

“You’re a bad influence, you know?”

“I can only try my best.” He smirked, before surprising her by grasping her hand as they walked towards the register.

“We really need to find something to put in these holsters and the belt. I mean, a knife or a gun... _something_.”

“JJ, we are not bringing real weapons to a Halloween party.”

“Nobody said anything about them being real.” He replied. She shot him a look because JJ and dangerous weapons were a real worry for her, and probably resulted in the single gray hair she had found last week, but his fingers squeezed hers and she knew he was just teasing her.

“Come on, Indiana Jones. Let’s go find some fake weapons.”

“That would make me very happy, Lara Croft, Tomb Raider.”

————

Typically, Kiara was fine with being the center of attention. If people chose to stare at her, for whatever reason, it was their choice but when the Pogues caught sight of her and JJ’s matching costumes, well, it was almost as bad as walking down the hallway at the Kook Academy being known as a filth Pogue. Except these were her friends and not nosy, rich kids with nothing better to do than judge her.

“Oh my god!” Sarah immediately squealed, the star headband on her blonde hair looking like it was likely to topple if she jumped up and down any longer. “Y’all _match_! Kie, you didn’t say anything!” 

Kie opened her mouth to reply that it was a new development when John B interrupted. “Hey, Kie, how did y’all manage to wear the exact same thing?”

“They planned it, dumbass.” Pope replied, pushing his glasses up his nose and pulling at his suspenders. 

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” JJ blurted, seemingly unsurprised by their friends freak out as he poured something out of an unmarked bottle into a red solo cup.

“Urkle, duh.” Pope shot JJ a _seriously_ look before snatching the cup out of his hand and taking a swig. 

“Who the hell is Urkle?” JJ glanced at Kie, who was suddenly thankful that he had asked Pope who he was, diverting the attention away from them.

“He’s from some tv show in the nineties.” John B replied, like he ever had any clue what was going on.

“I don’t care!” Sarah suddenly blurted, snatching Kie’s arm and dragging her to a quieter corner of the room. 

“When did this happen? And why didn’t you tell me?” She demanded, the glitter on her cheeks sparkling under the twinkle lights that hung around the room. 

“Today. Like three hours ago, maybe. I don’t know. I just didn’t want to jinx it.” Kie bit her lip, glancing over her shoulder towards JJ who seemed to be on the easy end of the friend group’s interrogation. 

“Three hours? That was plenty of time to tell me! Smartphones exist for a reason!” 

“I know, I know. Let’s just say we were a little busy.” Kie shrugged her shoulders, trying to play it off while Sarah’s eyes grew increasingly wider.

“Shut up!” 

Kiara shook her head, a sharp bubble of laughter escaping past her lips as she wrapped her arms around Sarah’s shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

“I won’t, but I’ll tell you about it later. We have a party to get to.”

“Ugh, you suck, Kiara Carrera… making a girl wait, but I guess I’ll survive.”

“Yes, you will.” Kie smiled as she turned around and took the cup that JJ offered to her. 

The liquid stung her throat as it went down but nothing could dampen her good mood, as the music started pumping through the Chateau and JJ slipped an arm around her shoulders, his warm hand settling against her bare shoulder in a move that felt comfortable, not possessive.

They could do this. Together they could do anything.


End file.
